The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant, botanically known as Echinacea purpurea×Echinacea paradoxa, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Adam Saul’.
The new Echinacea plant originated from an open-pollination in August, 2004, of an unnamed selection of Echinacea purpurea×Echinacea paradoxa, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Echinacea purpurea×Echinacea paradoxa, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Echinacea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Chamblee, Ga. in February, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Chamblee, Ga. since May, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Echinacea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.